Hollywood Hottie
by macs ace
Summary: Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back! TRORY
1. Blue Eyed Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back!

**A/N:** I have recently gotten into Trory's, and this idea popped into my head, I hope you will give it a chance and enjoy it, please review as I would love to hear what you think! This is my first Trory so be gentle! The characters may be OOC but I hope that you will like it.

Chapter One - Blue Eyed Boy

His eyes were the same as she remembered them, the deepest blue, two swirling pools, like drowning in the oceans depths. His voice was as smooth as always and sent shivers up her spine. Their eyes locked as he said, "I've missed you, I hated to leave you, you were always the one for me. I love you Rebecca..."

Rebecca? Rory shook her head slowly, her eyes confused, coming out of the strange pseudo daydream she had slipped into, realising that the Tristan DuGrey she remembered wasn't talking to her and that she was in fact lying on her couch in her New York apartment, watching him in reruns of the show _Added Passions. _He hadn't been in the show for long but she had watched every second of him, craving him. Not believing that the boy she once knew had grown into such an incredibly talented man.

She had always loved him, she knew that now, it had taken him leaving her for it to truly sink in, how much he had really meant to her. She could clearly remember the day he had left her, he had wanted to kiss her, he admitted as much, but Dean was watching her and Tristan had left her behind. She had been desperate for one kiss before he left, but it had never come.

Since then she had pushed him to the back of her mind, carrying on with her life as always, but every so often the memories of him would surface, just for a little while and she would smile fondly, but sadly, remembering the kiss she had shared with him at Madeline's party, the banter they had once had and the rarely shown softer side of him she had witnessed once or twice.

She missed him, it was strange for her to realise that he had made such an impact on her life, even though they had never been very close. The rest of the time she had spent at Chilton was strange without him, no teasing, no being called Mary, it was like everyone was lost without him. The king had abdicated his throne.

She had considered writing to him, but she had dismissed those thoughts, believing he would have forgotten her, misplaced her in his memories and moved away from thoughts of Chilton and the mousey girl he had referred to as his Mary.

A few years after Chilton had passed her by, she had first seen him on television, the memories flooding back. At first, she had avoided the show, but she wanted to see him, and became a fan, following his work, proud of his achievements. Now he was 23 and had just starred as the lead in two of Hollywood's latest hit movies.

He was hugely popular, his career had taken off, and not a day would go by without his picture being in the newspapers or on television.

She had done well herself, graduating from Yale and landing a job at the New York Times as a reporter. She was happy, but, at times, lonely. Not having found someone she really loved. Sure there had been relationships:

Dean, nice enough but he didn't challenge her, push her. She had tried to love him but his possessive streak had driven her away.

Jess, she had thought she loved him, but he had abandoned her and she had realised she had never loved him. She had been in love with the idea of love, it was something she wanted to have, having not had the chance to experience it with Tristan.

Logan, she had loved Logan, but he had left her, moved to London, she had thought they could cope with the distance for a year, he had reassured her of his love, but one surprise visit to London had broken her heart, finding him in bed with someone else.

To be fair though, he had never really held her whole heart. A piece of it she had held back, that was his piece, the man she believed she would always love even if they never met again. Her blue eyed boy, Tristan DuGrey.

**A/N:** I know, no Trory action, but its only chapter one, don't worry, I have great plans for this fic, now please review!


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparantly loves him back!

Chapter Two - Memories

Tristan rolled over in bed and peered sleepily at the clock next to his head, the alarm was blaring, causing his already pounding head to pound even harder. He groaned loudly and growled before hitting the clock silencing the shrill noise.

A knock on the door made him bolt upright causing him to feel queasy. "Stupid migraine," he moaned softly, the room around him spinning slowly.

"Tristan? You awake yet? You have an interview in an hour, get your ass out of bed, don't make me come in there."

Growling again, he heaved his weary body out of the warm bed and muttered to himself. He was sick of being treated like a child, his agent treated him like a fool instead of the intelligent man he was.

He took in the appearance of the room around him, the bedroom of the expensive suite he was staying in, it was beautiful sure, but it lacked the comfort he craved, it had no warmth to it, it was like every other five star hotel he stayed in.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that were lying on the chair by the bed and sauntered slowly to the door, he rested his head against the smooth surface before opening it and walking out into the lounge to face his agent who would most likely have something pointless to talk to him about.

"There you are, I thought you'd died in there."

"If only," Tristan muttered under his breath, before sitting on the couch that was situated in the middle of the spacious room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said softly, tiredly. "What's up Alex? If its the interview then you already gave me a two hour lecture about it yesterday, I'm not allowed to talk about any possible roles I have in the pipeline, I know this, I've known it when you've told me about it before every other interview I've ever had, I'm not an idiot, I've been in the business for a few years now."

"Yeah DuGrey, whatever you say," Alex said in a condescending tone, making Tristan clench his fists in annoyance, seeing that he was annoying him Alex backed off from being sarcastic and instead said, "Actually, I was coming to talk to you about a movie role, apparently it's been written with you in mind, basically written for you. Now from what I've heard it's meant to be pretty good, and I have the script with me for you to take a look."

Tristan felt a glimmer of excitement, the only thing that made him happy these days was acting, when he could be someone else, escape from his thoughts. He was flattered that someone would think him good enough to write a role for him, he could only hope that this script was good. "No problem Alex, I'll take a look after the interview, now I've got to shower and get dressed before I'm late."

He quickly showered, not lingering due to the limited time and wrapped himself in a white towel.

He left the bathroom and wandered over to the bedroom towards the closet to get dressed, finding that on the bed a suit had already been laid out for him to wear. He felt himself feeling frustrated, _I can't even dress myself now, what am I a fucking child? _He thought in anger, but he dressed in the suit anyway not wanting to get into an argument now, not with his pounding headache, plus he was cutting it close with the time already. He didn't bother combing his blonde hair, just running his fingers through it as usual leaving his normal dishevelled appearance that he could pull off with no problem. He looked into the full length mirror and grimaced at his appearance, _I look just like I'm meant to, the typical blonde pretty boy actor, no one realises who I am, they don't know me_. Sighing he left the room and walked out of the suite followed closely by his agent and two burly bodyguards.

Tristan made his way into the elevator and leaned his head against the mirror situated on the back wall, tuning out Alex droning on about something pointless and annoying as usual. When they reached the ground floor, he pulled out his sunglasses shielding his eyes from the camera flashes he knew would soon be aimed at him, walking through the hotel lobby, he could feel the stares on him, glad the sunglasses were shielding his eyes from the frustration he knew was evident in them, leaving the hotel he was soon being yelled at by 30 or more paparazzi who were shouting questions at him, he was dragged through them and into the waiting car where he took a deep breath and tried to ignore his again droning agent. _Oh God, won't somebody shut him up_. Realising it was futile to even try to shut Alex up, he leaned his head back against the seat and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

_xxx_

"Oh God I need a holiday," Rory sighed, she was unaware that her boss was standing right behind her eying her warily as she banged her head on her desk repeatedly.

"Well, you do have some time off you can take you know Rory," her head shot up from the desk as she heard her boss's amused voice come from behind her and she groaned quietly.

"I know, but I need a holiday now and you guys need a two weeks notice if I want to take any time off," she stated as she turned to look at her boss Bill, who seemed to be inwardly chuckling at her.

"Seeing as you look like you are about to have a nervous breakdown we can make an exception this once, I think we can cope without you for a couple of weeks, as long as you come back to us less stressed," Bill really liked Rory, she had become like a daughter to him over the 8 months she had been working there. He loved how hardworking she was, he thought of her as the best reporter he had working for them, but he didn't tell anyone this. He couldn't show favoritism, well not too much anyway, plus who would know, he could tell everyone she had told him of her holiday a few weeks ago.

Her face lit up at his words, her blue eyes twinkling as she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, I really do love you Bill, ooh I need to book somewhere to go now, its so exciting."

Bill chuckled at her excitement saying, "I would have thought you'd go home, where is it you live? Stars Hollow is it?."

"Well, my mom and stepfather Luke have gone on holiday so there wouldn't be much point going there. Hey, I could go to LA to join them, I haven't seen them in ages, I doubt they'd mind, I have to call my mom now, thanks again Bill, you're the best boss ever!"

"Hey if you're going to LA then I might have something you'll be interested in, I have a ticket to the premiere of a movie its a big movie so there will be lots of big stars there, I would go but duty calls, plus my wife wouldn't like it very much if I left her to go to LA for the week, so do you want it?"

"Ooh yes, movie premiere, I love excuses to get dressed up glam, thank you so much Bill!"

"No problem, anything for my favourite employee," he whispered in her ear. "Just don't tell the others I said you were my favourite, I'll never hear the end of it."

Bill gave her the ticket and with a small wave went about his work, leaving Rory to phone her mother, he could hear her chattering excitedly as he moved away from her desk and he gave a small smile.

_xxx_

Tristan smiled brightly during the interview, he had been asked some really interesting questions that he felt would make people see him in a different light, he was glad he had agreed to it, not that he had really had a choice. He loved his work, he loved his fans, he was glad of the opportunities he had been given, it was just that he felt something missing from his life. He definately needed a new agent, one that treated him better and didn't remind him of his father.

He didn't need reminders of his father, it wasn't widely known but his father had beaten him for years. Sometimes when he remembered he could still feel every punch over again, all the while the insults spewing from his fathers mouth, "_You're useless, a waste of space, pointless._" Every word had hurt but he had still stayed, to protect his mother, he knew that without himself for his father to use as a punchbag his mother would have suffered through his fathers drunken rants and violence and that he couldn't let happen.

He knew he had behaved badly back then, but it was his way of forgetting, of making the pain go away. For every punch his father landed on him he did something stupid, maybe it was revenge on his father. He didn't regret getting sent to military school, as his mother had divorced his father over that and he finally knew he was free, he didn't have to take the beatings anymore, his mother wasn't in danger now and he could escape the pain he had suffered under his fathers anger.

Shaking his head he returned to reality to hear the final question of the interview, "So Tristan, have you ever been in love?"

He said the first word that came into his mind, smiling brightly as he did so, "Mary."

_xxx_

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner, now let me know what you think by reviewing. Also I'm thinking of adding Finn in here as a friend for Rory, I've always loved Finn, let me know what you think.


	3. Change Is Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back!

Chapter Three - Change Is Here

Finn shot up in bed and groaned loudly as he heard his ringing cell phone. Just from the ringtone he knew who his early morning caller was.

"Bloody bollocks." He muttered as he hunted around his darkened bedroom for the ringing object. Locating it under his bed he answered it with a growl, saying, "I'm changing that bloody ringtone, every time you ring me all I hear is _'I'm too sexy for my shirt' _followed by sniggers from everyone in the immediate vicinity."

"Well good morning to you too Finny, hungover are we?"

"No, actually, I'm too bloody sober, it's not a good idea to get drunk when I'm working, if only it were, I'd be a happier Aussie." He said testily. "Now what can I do for you Rory love?" He asked whilst pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"Well I'm actually wondering how free you're gonna be for the next two weeks, I have some holiday and my Mom and Luke are in LA so I'm coming over there anyway and I really want to see you, I miss my Finn time." She said excitedly and with what sounded like a pout, Finn was glad he couldn't see her, no doubt she was using the killer Bambi eyes.

"Aww, I always knew you loved me doll." He said whilst ambling to his bedroom window and opening the blinds, hissing as the sun hit him full force in the eyes and cowering away from the bright LA sunshine.

"Finn, did you just hiss at me?"

"No, I hissed at the bloody sun, why is it so bright? Can't they turn it down a bit and have some respect for the visually sensitive?"

"Okay, now I know you're sober, drunken Finn doesn't use such big words." She chuckled, imagining the look on his face.

Funny love, bloody hilarious."

"Anyway, back to next week, you free?"

"Well I have a premiere that I have to go to on Wednesday night, and just basic work mostly, but nothing that you can't join me on, you can help me scmooze the clients, you'll like meeting all the big stars I have on my books."

"Ooh the big movie agent! Hey I think I have a ticket to that premiere too, my boss gave it to me, if you don't have a date for it then we can go together."

"No date doll, I'd be happy to take such a beautiful woman such as yourself as my date for the night." He shuffled towards his kitchen looking in the fridge whilst scratching his stomach and yawning loudly. "Hey Ror, any chance I'll get lucky on this date?" He said in a pathetic whiny voice.

"No chance Morgan, you know I love you, but not like that."

"Aww, well it was worth a try, you don't ask, you don't get." He said laughing, "When do you arrive anyway? Want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"I'm coming in tomorrow night my flight arrives at 7pm. Don't tell me you don't have a date on a Saturday night, where's the Finn I know gone to, the world is changing around me, whatever shall I do?" She said in a mock southern belle accent, all the while trying not to laugh.

"Nope, no date, but Finny boy is still here. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I gotta go now, duty calls love, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Finny, see you tomorrow."

Hanging up Rory sighed with a smile on her face, she always knew she could count on Finn, she knew he was still somewhat friendly with Logan, but they weren't as close as they had been. Rory knew it was her fault and she felt bad about the tense relationship between Finn and Logan, but she loved Finn, he was like the big brother she'd never had and she didn't want to lose him, he'd grown up a lot since their college days and he was someone that Rory knew she could count on, even though he still had a tendency to get roaring drunk at a moments notice. He wasn't such a womaniser anymore but he was still the fun and crazy Finn she had grown to love and trust.

_I can't wait, I so need a holiday, two weeks with my three favorite people, its going to be heaven._

_xxx_

Tristan sat on the couch in his hotel suite with his head in his hands, listening to yet another lecture from Alex, he was getting angrier by the second and was frantically trying to hold on to his temper.

"Who the hell is this Mary? Where did you meet her? How did you not tell me about this? You're so irresponsible Tristan, she could ruin your career, she's probably some silly little slut." Alex said, annoyed.

Finally, Trstan had, had enough, no-one spoke about his Mary like that. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX!" He practically screamed at the short balding man, whilst raising himself from the chair he had been seated in and towering over him. "I'm sick of you controlling my life, you're my agent, not my parents, although you act like my asshole of a father. I'm fucking done with you, you're fired, get away from me, I'll find someone else to manage me. I've had other offers, better offers and I'm gonna take one of them, I don't have to put up with your shit anymore." He panted angrily, his face flaming.

Alex's mouth dropped open and he managed to do a perfect impression of a goldfish, his mouth twitched and the look of shock in his eyes was making Tristan want to burst out laughing. _Thats how to shut him up, if only I had known, I would have fired him earlier. _Realising that Tristan was serious Alex began hastily apologising to the best client he had on his books, only Alex's idea of an apology was only going to make things worse, "Aww, Tristan, you know I didn't mean it, just relax and we'll sort things out, now, you didn't get this girl knocked up did you? We can get it sorted if you did, but you need to tell me before she goes to the papers. She's sure to cash in when that interview goes out tomorrow."

_He did not just say that to me... I think he did... no one's that stupid, are they? _Tristan's fingers curled into his palms, creating two very menacing fists that were itching to head Alex's way. Deciding that anger was going to get him nowhere, he decided on the 'I'm talking to a small child' approach with Alex, speaking softly but menacingly. "Alex, I said, shut the fuck up, now this is the last time I'm going to say this to you before I get very angry, and trust me, when that happens you want to be very far away. Miltary school taught me too many things I'm itching to use on you. Now listen carefully, I'm sick of your fucking patronising, sarcastic attitude I'm not a child, I'm a professional actor. You think you can push me around, well, you're wrong, I'm done with you, I've had several better offers and I'm taking one of them. Now that's over with I'd appreciate you leaving my sight before my training kicks in, because right now I'm curbing the urge to rip you limb from limb." Smiling at the man stood before him Tristan walked towards the bedroom of his suite, before turning around and saying to his shocked ex-agent "Don't even think about going to the papers, because I'm telling you now, you deserve this and I can make your life very hard, I won't enjoy doing it, but if you force me to I will. Please shut the door on your way out."

With that, Tristan went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, feeling better than he had done in a long while. _Now all I have to do is find myself a new agent, how hard can that be, hopefully I can find someone who doesn't remind me of my father._

_xxx_

Whilst Rory was on the plane to LA, the world as she knew it began to change. Tristan's interview had just gone out and it had been seen by most of America, all of whom were wondering who Mary was.

Lorelai smirked as she sat next to her slumbering husband, her eyes trained on the television set in front of her. She was watching Tristan's interview as well as recording it for Rory, as she knew she was missing it being on the plane. _That boy's hot, no wonder Rory's in love with him, if I was 15 years younger, plus not married to Luke then I'd be in there like a shot. _As the final question was asked Lorelai held her breath and as the word "Mary" spilled from Tristan's lips his eyes dreamy, Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Shaking Luke awake she looked at the television in shock.

"What?...no more coffee Lorelai... Jess, behave...huh?" Luke mumbled, his eyes popping open wide as he took in the shocked form of his wife, her mouth slightly open and her glassy eyes trained on the television, he reached out and promptly put his hand under her chin, shutting her mouth with a snap, causing her to look at him and babble incoherantly.

"He...he... what?" Luke looked at her strangely, a mixture of confusion and worry etched onto his face.

"Lorelai, what the hell's going on?"

"He said he loves Mary."

"Okay, I'm still confused, who said he loves Mary, and who the hell's Mary? Have you been at the double espresso's again? I knew I should have stopped you after 4, that much coffee can kill you."

Lorelai, getting irritated by Luke's lack of understanding spoke slowly saying, "Tristan DuGrey, the movie star, the one that Rory went to school with, the one she's in love with. There was just an interview on, and they asked him if he's ever been in love, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is "Mary" and he had this dreamy look in his eyes, like he's still in love with her. They asked him to say more but he refused. Plus those double espresso's are yummy and coffee would never harm me, we have an understanding. I worship at the altar of coffee and nothing bad will happen."

Shaking his head at his wife's coffee insanity, still confused he said, "Okay, I know who Tristan is and I know about Rory loving him, she never stop's talking about him. Rory's going to be upset that he's in love with this Mary, but I repeat, who the hell is Mary?"

"Rory."

"Again, huh?"

"Rory is Mary, that's what he used to call her in Chilton, like the Virgin Mary, it was kind of a nickname he gave her. He's in love with her, he probably always has been, and to think we thought he didn't like her that much, we thought she was a conquest for him, poor boy."

"A conquest? I'll kill him for laying a hand on her!"

"Relax, they only kissed, nothing else. I bet it was a yummy kiss though because that boy is hot!"

"Lorelai!" Luke growled, and she gave a chuckle in reply, ignoring his enraged face, just patting his hand.

"I can't wait till Rory finds out!"

_xxx_

**A/N: **Okay, so its been a while since update and I'm sorry, but this chapter gave me some hassle. I know, no Trory action yet, next chapter I promise! Review and let me know what you think. I've tried to make Finn more woven into the story so he won't seem like an afterthought or spare part, hopefully he'll live up to your standards. Please review!


	4. Who? What? Huh?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back!

Chapter Four - Who? What? Huh?

Being picked up from the airport by one Finn Morgan was an experience in itself. As soon as he saw her he got on his knees and began to cry dramatically across the airport, "My dearest Rorykins! How I have missed you, how did you think I could live without you?"

Rory, used to the dramatics of her best friend decided to play along, "Oh Finny, I love you, I will never leave you again." She called to him, and as he stood up she ran to him, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a big hug.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "The Oscar goes to Rory Gilmore and Finn Morgan, for the wonderful display of airport love." They both laughed as their airport audience broke out into applause at the embracing couple.

"Come on, lets get your stuff and get out of here." Finn said, after placing Rory back down on shaky legs and taking her hand in his. "I really did miss you love." He whispered, "You're my best friend."

"I love you too Finn." She replied, with a huge grin.

"I know you do, now lets get you to your mother before she kills me." He chuckled, smiling widely.

_xxx_

There was a difference in the personality of her mother, she was practically bouncing on the spot and rubbing her hands in utter glee. Rory had spent too much time with her mother not to realise that this was more than the excitement of seeing her daughter.

"Okay mom, what's wrong?" Rory laughed as Finn tried hiding his over six foot form behind her, his face stricken in utter terror at the sight of a crazy bouncing Lorelai.

Luke looked exhausted and annoyed as he said, "She's been like this for two hours, she's crazed."

"I am not, I'm really excited!" Lorelai practically screeched, launching herself at Rory and squeezing her tightly.

"Okay mom, struggling to breathe right now." Rory groaned as Lorelai tightened her grip.

"Sorry!" She squealed and released Rory, immediately diving on Finn and hugging him too. Rory couldn't help but laugh, as her normally unphased best friend looked terrified at the sight of an ultimately nutty Lorelai launching herself at him.

"Mom, put Finn down, you're scaring him. Tell me why you're so crazy."

"He loves you!" Lorelai screeched as she released Finn and turned to face her daughter.

"Mom, I know he loves me, he's my best friend, but that doesn't explain the crazy Lorelai we see before us."

"No not Finn, well yes Finn, we know Finn loves you, and we love Finn too, but that's not who I meant." Lorelai babbled.

"Who then mom, you're scaring me with crazy and I didn't think that was possible."

"Bible Boy." She said simply and Rory felt her heart practically stop.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" She said desperately.

"The interview that you got me to record, I watched it, and boy is he hot, but anyway, they asked him if he'd ever been in love and he said 'Mary' with this dreamy look on his face, then he wouldn't say anything else. He loves you sweets!" Lorelai said quickly, her face beaming.

"Who? What? Huh?" Rory said, her eyes glazed over.

There's the Yale education we know and love rearing its ugly head." Lorelai laughed at the sight of her speechless daughter.

Shaking her head, she finally said, "He can't have meant me, he never even liked me at school, how can he love me now? After all this time."

"Well the same could be said about you hun, you didn't like him either, or so you thought. You even said you hated him once, but you loved him then and you love him now. Maybe he loved you then but he didn't know how to show it. Third grade tactics, pull the hair of the one you love to show affection. He certainly pulled your hair more than once." Lorelai said knowingly.

"No, he's probably met at least 10 Mary's since he left Chilton. He means one of them, he can't mean me." She said dazedly.

"De Nile, paddle boat for one." Lorelai chuckled. "Face it hun, he loved you, he still loves you. You should go get him. I saw his face, it was the same face I saw when he said goodbye to you at Chilton."

"Oh God." Rory whispered, "He loves me."

"Yep." Lorelai said.

"Excuse me loves, but what the heck is going on?" Finn said, looking very confused.

_xxx_

"So DuGrey loves you too. What are you going to do about it? You have to do something, you never stop talking about him love." Finn said, finally realising they were referring to Tristan. Lorelai having to explain the 'Bible Boy' nickname to him.

"I really don't know what to do. I mean I can't just go after him, he's hugely famous. How would I even contact him?"

"Well, this Aussie happens to know he's going to be at the premiere on Wednesday night. You could see him there." Finn said excitedly.

"Yes, you can dress up really hot, he won't be able to resist you." Lorelai said.

"What?!" Luke practically yelled. "Hot?"

"Lukey, she's 23 now, she's not a little girl anymore."

"I know." He grumbled and Rory hugged him.

"Thankyou for wanting to look out for me though Luke." Rory said.

Luke blushed crimson, smiling at his step-daughter. "Its my job." He said simply.

"Hey where's my hug, Finny wants a hug too." He whined and Rory laughed, going to hug him, but both Rory and Lorelai were hysterical when Finn grabbed Luke for a hug. Luke's face was terrified and he growled, "Finn, get off me."

"Aww." He whined, letting go, but smiling when he was engulfed in a hug with both Gilmore Girls at once.

_xxx_

Rory stood in front of the mirror, her chocolate brown hair curled perfectly, cascading over her shoulders in a haze. She smiled at her reflection, she had to admit, she looked good. The crimson dress that her mother insisted she get hugged her figure perfectly. The strapless design showing the bare skin of her shoulders. She adored the length, the beautiful satin material across the floor behind her in a flowing scarlet river. She practically shimmered and her eyes glittered with happiness. She was ready to see him, she needed to see him, to know if what she truly felt about him was real. She wanted to learn all about the new Tristan, what made him tick, if he had matured as much as it seemed he had, and if he really loved her in return.

She stepped out of the bedroom, to the awaiting figures of Finn, her mom and Luke. As soon as she stepped into their view she knew she looked good, her mother was grinning from ear to ear, Luke looked proud and Finn's mouth had almost hit the floor.

"You look beautiful babe." Her mother said excitedly.

Luke just smiled and Rory swore she could see tears in his eyes.

Finn however had to lower the tone, "DuGrey is a lucky bastard, damn the blonde wanker!" Earning him a smack around the back of the head from Lorelai and a glare from both Rory and Luke. "Hey watch the hair!" He said, patting it down, and smoothing his barely rumpled tux.

He took Rory's arm in his and lead her out of the building into the waiting limo, whispering to her "You're gorgeous love, you'll knock him dead." Rory looked at him and grinned happily.

_xxx_

Tristan stood in front of the mirror, his blonde hair was perfectly mussed, his black tux perfectly pressed and a huge smile on his face. Ever since he'd gotten rid of Alex, a weight had lifted itself from his shoulders. he had finally made a decision for himself. Ever since he had been born, someone had been telling him what to do, how to behave and what was right for him. He hadn't made one choice by himself, even coming into acting hadn't been a choice really, he had fallen into it in a round about way and had been told by his mother that it would be right for him. She had been correct, he loved acting but he still hadn't chosen this life himself, his mother had meant well, but it was still another case of him following what he was told. Now he had made his own decision, he had fired Alex and damn did it feel good!

He also smiled for another reason, his 'Mary', she had been on his mind constantly since the interview. The one person who had truly cared for him, she had tried to show him he would get into trouble, tried to guide him away from Duncan and Bowman and he ignored her, for that he was desperately sorry. She could have been the one for him, now she was probably engaged or married and not giving him a second thought. Even now she gave him courage, confidence, if it hadn't have been for his protectiveness over her then he probably wouldn't have had the guts to fire Alex. She had changed him all those years ago, he had lost sight of that change but it was rearing itself again. He wouldn't be a pushover anymore, it was time to take control of his own life, and that included getting a new agent that he could actually stomach working with.

"Off to the premiere I go." He whispered to his reflection.

He braced himself for an evening of interviews and pictures, taking his seat in the otherwise empty limo.

_xxx_

The first thing she noticed as she exited the limo was the hundreds of flashing lights and the shouts of the photographers lining either side of the red carpet, she took Finns arm and slowly walked with him, mindful of the trailing length of her dress. Finn was scmoozing as usual, talking to some of his clients that he spotted, introducing her as his best friend. She wasn't paying attention to them though, and as Finn chatted animatedly she looked around her, searching for the blonde haired, blue eyed figure of Tristan.

She hadn't spotted him yet and hoped that he hadn't pulled out and decided not to attend. When she heard the shouts of the photographers reach fever pitch, she knew something major was happening, and when she heard them yell Tristan's name, she knew he was here finally. Suddenly she was very nervous, mindful of the cameras, she moved away from Finn and sauntered as close to Tristan as she could without risking being seen. She listened intently as they fired questions at him, and her heart flew into her mouth when she heard one of the questions, desperate to hear the answer.

"Tristan, you mentioned someone named Mary in an interview the other day, when you were asked if you'd ever been in love. Who is this Mary and are you still in love with her?" She held her breath until he spoke.

"Mary is someone I've loved for a long time, 'Mary' isn't her real name, its what I called her. I haven't seen her for many years now." He answered quietly.

"Do you still love her?" He was asked again.

"With all my heart." He said softly, "I always will."

Rory grinned and her heart fluttered in her chest. _God, he really does love me. How could I have been so blind? _Her thoughts were interrupted as someone stood on the train of her dress and she careered in Tristan's direction, she heard someone shout and Tristan turned abruptly, catching her before she fell.

_xxx_

He was chatting to some photographers when one asked the question he'd been dreading, but he chose to answer it anyway.

As he answered the question, he heard a shout from behind him and spun around just in time to catch a brunette in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at her face. He took a sharp intake of breath as he met her eyes, and he helped her upright. "Mary?" He whispered to her. "Is that you?"

"Tristan." She said, flushed. "I missed you Bible Boy." She spoke softly and was rewarded with a huge grin, and engulfed in an embrace.

"I missed you too, Mare, its been too long." Neither noticed the frenzy they were causing as they embraced, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her hair, and her arms tight around his neck, her face pressed into his chest, had caused the photographers to go crazy. Across from them stood Finn, grinning from ear to ear as he took in the scene of his best friend and Tristan, who were oblivious to everything but each other.

_xxx_

**A/N: **Okay, so they've reunited! Yay! I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it. The next chapter will be up very soon and will have plenty of Trory action, plus some possible Finn/Tristan and Lorelai/Tristan interaction. Watch this space and please review. Thankies and Ta Muchly!


	5. Staring Is Unnerving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back!

Chapter Five - Staring Is Unnerving

A tap on Rory's shoulder interrupted their embrace. "Erm, love, do you really think you should be doing this here?" Finn whispered cheerfully.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rory muttered, lifting her head from Tristan's chest to look at Finn, but not releasing her hold on him. Tristan in fact gripped her tighter, flinching at the word 'love' that slipped from Finn's lips.

"Well, doll, you seem to be giving half of the journalists in the country a rather large story for their front page tomorrow, maybe you should take this inside, before you're mobbed."

"Oh shit." Rory whispered, turning quickly to look at Tristan, their eyes meeting and gazes locking. Rory quickly broke from the gaze and looked around them, seeing the frenzy they were causing, especially seeing as they had chosen to embrace in front of the press section!

"Hey, maybe we should go inside." He quietly whispered, and she nodded, he released her from his arms and immediately grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, like he couldn't bear to be parted from her. He quickly began pulling her inside, looking to her and smiling widely, receiving a beaming grin in return. They were being closely followed by Finn and observed by everyone else, the press still shouting questions even as they moved away and out of sight inside.

"Okay, so that might not have been the brightest idea ever." Rory pointed out, her tone playful. They were standing in the foyer of the theatre, ignoring the stares of everyone around them.

Tristan nodded his head in agreement, "Yep, but it was so worth it." He laughed. "So I have to ask, Bible Boy?"

"You call me Mary, I call you Bible Boy, its the whole biblical reference. Bible Boy isn't the only nickname I had for you, there were a few others, but they're not as nice." She chuckled.

Finn stood beside them, grinning at the sight they made, they were so cute together, both had beaming grins and their eyes were sparkling. He cleared his throat loudly, making both of them jump and look to him, both glaring. Finn just gave them an innocent look and then smirked cheekily, making Rory laugh. Tristan just looked confused as they laughed together and glanced at Rory, catching his breath at her beauty as she laughed freely.

"Oh sorry, Tristan, this is Finn Morgan, Finn this is Tristan, aka Bible Boy." She said still laughing. He looked to Finn warily, _is this her boyfriend? God I'm jealous, dammit! _

Finn, looked at Tristan, noticing the strange look in his eyes and the flash of jealously as Rory touched his shoulder. _Oh crap, he thinks I'm dating Rory._

"Yep, reporter girl here and I are best friends, she's like my baby sister." Finn said quickly and he was relieved when Tristan noticeably relaxed and gave him a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Mary's is a friend of mine. So what is it you do Finn?" Tristan asked interestedly.

"Well, actually I'm a movie agent, I work with actors such as yourself." Finn replied confidently. Rory looked between them, happy that Tristan and Finn seemed to be getting on.

Tristan smiled widely, and Rory could see he was clearly thinking hard about something, and she was confused when Tristan slowly said "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." whilst looking pointedly at Finn.

_xxx_

He still couldn't believe it, he was sat next to the girl of his dreams and he might have landed himself a new agent, someone more his own age, and the best friend of said girl. As the movie played in front of them, he studied her in the minimal light, taking in her beauty. She was just the same as he remembered, her looks hadn't faded at all, in fact, if anything she was even more beautiful. The years had been good to her, her face maturing into a more adult sexiness as opposed to her previous youthful innocence. Her blue eyes still the same familiar hue, sparkling with mischief. Her brown tresses teased into cascading curls, and her figure hugging gown showing the new mature Rory Gilmore.

They hadn't talked for very long before they had been ushered in to watch the movie, he had briefly spoken to her friend Finn, explaining his agent situation. Finn had looked excited when Tristan had expressed an interest in his services, and they had promised to discuss it later. Tristan was looking forward to getting out of there so he could talk to Rory more, itching to be able to escort her to the after party so they would be able to find somewhere to catch up. He was slightly embarrassed that she would most likely have seen the interview where he had mentioned her, but from her reaction to him, there was definitely something on her side too.

He looked at her again as she gave a small laugh, her face instantly turning to his as she felt his eyes on her. She smiled shyly at him and he grinned right back, making her laugh once more and reach out and slip her hand into his, squeezing his fingers before looking back to the screen. His insides warmed as he held her small, delicate hand in his, he could feel sparks, an electric current rushing between them, somehow linking them, even after all these years.

He had missed her, the aura that surrounded her seemed to comfort him somehow, and he hadn't felt that way since Chilton. The only times he had been happy back then were the times he had bantered with her and the one time he had kissed her. Everything else had been painful and angry. His home life had hurt him greatly, both physically and mentally, and Rory had been the only person in his life that had not wanted to use him for something. God even his mother had used him as protection from the wrath of his father. He took the brunt of it so she wouldn't have to. Sure he loved his mother, but sometimes he resented her for not protecting him like she should have. Instead she waited until he wouldn't be able to protect her any more before getting out. Self preservation, just what he'd expect from any society wife.

Rory Gilmore had been the one bright spark in his otherwise dark life. Sure he had been happy since escaping his father, but he hadn't felt anything like this in so long. This is what he had been missing, this is what made him feel whole, he could feel no gap any more, just being around her completed him. Just one hug from her had ignited something within him, the one thing he had been lacking, the emotion he never thought he'd feel again, Passion. Passion for life, for love, for his work, for everything, and he was determined to hold onto it, to hold onto her.

_xxx_

The elegant room was filled with many recognisable faces, chatter buzzed through the large space, the music in the background light and melodic. Tristan walked in confidently, holding Rory's hand, flanked on one side by her petite body and on the other the gangly Australian, whom Rory referred to as her best friend. Much of the chatter quieted down as they entered the room, usually Tristan's presence would be acknowledged but not in this dramatic fashion. Rory knew that this was down to what had happened on the red carpet. People were fascinated as to who could make the usually sedate and charming Tristan DuGrey lose his cool in front of the press. They had seen his interview, or at least read the headlines in the paper about the mysterious 'Mary' and they had heard Tristan call the brunette that exact name and were now waiting to see what would happen.

Tristan looked about the room, seeing the stares they were receiving and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Turning to Rory he saw the same discomfort reflected in her baby blues.

"Hey Mary, what do you say to forgetting this place and getting out of here?" He whispered in her ear, he looked into her eyes and she nodded, giving him a somewhat relieved smile.

"Let's go." She whispered back, and all three of them abruptly turned and left the building exactly the way they came, causing a ripple of conversation to float through the room.

So it was twenty minutes later that the trio found themselves in the back of a limo, on their way to Lorelai and Luke at the Gilmore's LA abode that Emily and Richard had kindly let them stay in for their holiday. Rory got out her cell phone and handed it to Finn who was pouting and whining, he wanted to be the one to to talk to Lorelai.

"Trixie's house of ill repute, how may we damn your soul for all eternity?" Lorelai announced cheerfully as she saw the caller ID flash up 'offspring'. Finn burst out laughing, almost crying in his hysteria, managing to get an warily amused look from Tristan who was quietly chatting to Rory. Catching his breath he finally spoke to Lorelai.

"Sorry about that, you caught me off guard. Just wanted to let you know, we're on the way back to you." he said breathlessly between spurts of laughter.

"We being?" Lorelai asked with excitement and interest.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." Finn replied with a grin, but he paled a second later after something Lorelai had said to him. "You wouldn't?" He said in a disgruntled tone and then whined, passing the phone to Rory. "Your mom is being mean." He pouted and Rory and Tristan laughed at his pitiful expression.

"Mom? You still there?" Rory muttered, her eyes fixed on Tristan as he chatted to an obviously distressed Finn Morgan.

"Yeah babe, you bringing your fabulous hunk of a boy toy with you? Please say you are, I want an autograph and maybe a cheque for a million dollars in exchange for you." Lorelai said quickly and she let out a scream when Rory replied that she was bringing Tristan with her. Rory looked at Tristan as his head shot up after hearing the scream Lorelai emitted and she had to suppress a snigger at the expression on his face, he looked scared.

"See you in ten minutes mom." Rory said, hanging up, not giving her mother time to reply. She grabbed Tristan's hand and he visibly relaxed, giving her a killer smile that made her insides turn to mush.

"This should be fun." Rory muttered under her breath, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

_xxx_

Lorelai had run to change as soon as Rory had hung up, shouting something to Luke about looking good for the Hollywood hottie. She was now peering out of the window overlooking the driveway at the front of the house. She let out a strangled yelp as a limo pulled up outside and looked to Luke, her eyes shining with excitement. "They're here, yay!" She shouted as she ran to the front door, opening it wide and holding her arms open.

Rory spotted her mother on the doorstep, arms outstretched grinning maniacally. She slowly pulled Tristan towards the grinning form, looking to him and smiling as he looked more than vaguely amused. As they reached Lorelai, Rory released Tristan's hand, going to embrace her mother, so she was shocked when Lorelai practically dove upon Tristan and hugged him. "Bible Boy! Finally we meet."

Tristan's wide eyed gaze alerted Rory to the fact that he probably couldn't breathe and she pulled her mother off him. "Hi, I'm Lorelai, your future mother-in-law, and this is my husband Luke." She said excitedly, gesturing towards Luke standing open mouthed in the foyer.

Tristan grinned as Lorelai said mother-in-law and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her close and whispering into her ear. "Does that mean I have to marry you?"

"Eh? What, no, she was just kidding, she's a big kidder!" Rory babbled and was shocked when Tristan again whispered into her ear.

"Cause that sounds good to me."

_xxx_

**A/N: **Another chapter done, I hope you like. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I hope it turned out alright, please let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up soon. Please Review.


	6. Okay, Awkward!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls nor claim to, please don't sue!

**Storyline:** Tristan is a famous and popular actor, what happens when he runs into the one girl he's loved forever and who apparently loves him back!

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews, sorry, I haven't updated in ages, but I'm back with a new chapter for y'all and hopefully I'll be updating more regularly from now on, but feel free to give me a nudge if I'm taking ages! Enjoy!

Chapter Six - Okay, Awkward!

_Okay, did he just say what I think he did? _Staring at his handsome face, Rory noted the smirk and the look of amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, she snapped it shut again, unable to form words, well any that would be coherent anyway. Noticing her goldfish impression, Tristan gave a small chuckle and kissed her cheek, following the still chattering Lorelai and stoic Luke into the lounge. Finn, standing next to her gave her arm a small nudge, and said bemusedly "and you thought he didn't love you, he just practically proposed." Laughing heartily, he followed the others, leaving the still shocked Rory standing by the open front door.

"Why me?" She sighed and closed the door, slowly making her way towards the lounge.

She peered around the door frame with some stealth, truly unable to believe that Tristan was actually in the lounge, after all these years. She quietly studied him and smiled, but blushed brightly when he turned to see her staring at him whilst hiding her body behind the wall. He looked at her quizzically and began laughing when she quickly hid herself from his view, startling the other occupants of the lounge who had no idea what he was laughing at.

Nudging Lorelai, Luke whispered in her ear whilst keeping his glare firmly fixed on the still laughing blond, "Is he okay? He's not on drugs is he? I mean he does congregate with those Hollywood lot and they're known for the drug taking, he could be on crack."

"I dunno and don't say crack, it sounds dirty." She mock whispered back, noticing Tristan had calmed down somewhat and was now studying his nails intently, obviously uncomfortable without Rory in the room. _Where did she go anyway? I thought she was following us._

Looking over at Finn she caught his attention and mouthed to him "Where's Rory?" not getting the answer she wanted when the Aussie shrugged and went back to playing with his cell phone.

Deciding on finding her wayward daughter she stood abruptly and walked quickly out of the room. Leaving the three males sitting in silence and not the comfortable kind. Luke sighed and continued to glare in Tristan's direction.

_xxx_

She's hiding in the bathroom and she has no idea why. The fear coursing through her is irrational, she knows that, but its gripping her. The man she's loved for the last six years is really here and its terrifying, its the one thing that can break the fantasy she'd created in her head. She'd always dreamed that she'd meet up with him again and they'd be blissfully happy, be so much in love.

She's afraid of the reality because, what if? What if he's not the sensitive man she imagined him to be, what if he's nothing like he was when he left Chilton, the sweet boy who'd walked away from her. What if he's really not who she hopes he'll be. Then she's wasted her life waiting for something that never existed, comparing her dream Tristan to every man she'd ever been interested in. She's not ready, not ready to break the illusion. Not ready to have her heart broken.

She jumps, startled as a knock sounds on the door and its pushed open. Her mother's head appearing around the door, her hand covering her eyes. " Are you decent? You're not using the toilet are you? Because that would be embarrassing for us both."

Grabbing her mother's hand she pulls it away from her face and pulls her startled parent into the room with her. Pacing the length of the bathroom as soon as the door is closed. She knows her mother is watching her, and yet she can't bring herself to make eye contact, keeping her head down as she continues to pace.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that."

"What am I going to do?" She mutters, confusing her mother even more.

"About what?"

"Tristan of course." Rory replied, finally looking up at her mother. Her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I've waited so long for this, dreamed of being with him for so long, what if its not what I expect. I've spent the last six years of my life needing him, loving him. What if its not real, maybe I don't love him, maybe I never have, maybe its just a fantasy. This could end badly. I want to take it all back, go back to just loving the memory of him, but it's too late, I can't go back. I'm here now and I don't know what to do." The tears finally slip from her eyes, streaming down her face and dripping onto the crimson gown still adorning her slim body.

"Oh Rory, how can you think that you've never loved him, I've seen how you look at him, how much you've missed him. You've loved him from the moment you met him, you just didn't know it back then, but I could see it. I saw it in your eyes every time you talked about him when you got home from school. You'd tell me how he pissed you off and got on your nerves, but your eyes sparkled as you talked and you'd smile without realising it. When he left you wallowed and I think you've been wallowing ever since. You're afraid and I get that, I really do, but unless you take a chance you're never going to know. Don't throw this away just in case it doesn't work out, because maybe it will be like your fantasy, maybe your dreams will come true."

Rory's hopeful eyes looked upon her mother. "You think so?"

"Yes I do, now lets go save your Hollywood man before Luke gets him in a headlock, 'cause you know how fond he is of doing that."

_xxx_

Finn looked up from his cell phone, feeling slightly confused at the fact that Lorelai had disappeared from the room. _When did that happen?_Looking towards Luke he noticed 'the glare' that the older man was sending towards Tristan and had to supress a snicker.

He remembered that face well. He had seen it once before, when he had been taking care of Rory after her break up with Logan. He had sat next to Rory as she told both her mother and Luke about Logan's betrayal, he had been nervous to begin with, worried that as Logan's friend they would turn on him, but he was terrified as 'the glare' had graced Luke's face when discovered how Logan had hurt the girl he thought of as his daughter. Finn had been there when Logan had turned up several days later, begging Rory to forgive him, gushing that he loved her and telling her the other woman hadn't meant anything to him. Logan hadn't seen it coming. Being grabbed in a headlock really wasn't dignified, but Logan had deserved it and Finn hadn't been able to stop laughing, later Rory had confessed that Luke had a habit of doing the same things to the other boyfriends that had hurt her, even his own nephew Jess. Finn really had been glad that he'd never had romantic feelings for Rory, he really wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Luke Danes.

_xxx_

As they walked into the lounge the tension was palpable. Both Rory and Lorelai noticed the patented Luke Danes glare rearing its ugly head in Tristan's direction and the obviously nervous blond studying his nails intently, as well as the grinning Aussie in the corner.

"Hey, sorry about that, just a little girl talk." Lorelai said, trying her hardest to dissolve the tense situation. "Anyway, Tristan, it was nice to meet you, and we hope we'll be seeing you again soon. Luke and I are going to bed now, so have a good night." She faked a yawn to make the whole thing more realistic, not fooling anyone for a second. Finn, getting the hint to leave Rory and Tristan alone stood up.

"I'd better be going, I've got a lot of work on tomorrow." Finn said, glaring at Luke as he laughed at the latter part of Finn's statement. "Tristan, don't forget to call me about that business we discussed."

"No problem man, I'll ring you in the morning."

As Finn left he noticed Lorelai dragging an obviously uncooperative Luke toward the stairs. Laughing as he overheard the conversation between the two.

"Why the hell are we leaving them alone, he'll jump on her, she'll get pregnant and then he'll leave, either that or she'll get into crack."

"One, that last bit sounds dirty and wrong, and two, I don't think he's gonna jump on her while we're upstairs, but if it'll make you feel better I'll get you a glass you can press to the floor and listen in with."

"It's not funny." Luke snarked as they walked upstairs, their voices growing feint.

Finn gave a small smile as he thought about his best friend. God, he hoped she'd be happy and he made a mental note to kill Tristan if he hurt Rory. He didn't give a crap if it would be bad for business. He recalled the last time he'd seen her broken and he knew that if this didn't work out Rory wouldn't deal with it. _Love her back, mate, please love her back._

_xxx_

As they sat on the couch neither spoke, both of them staring into their laps.

_How did this become so awkward, it was fine earlier and now its all weird. _Tristan looked up and opened his mouth, looking at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

Feeling his eyes on her Rory looked toward him, meeting his eyes, noticing the warmth there.

"I..." Both started at once, stopping as the other spoke.

They sat in silence, Tristan growing more anxious as the minutes sped by. Finally, frustrated and confused he couldn't help himself and placing his hands on either side of her face he kissed her.

_xxx_

**A/N: **Okay, so don't get annoyed with me, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I'm hoping it should be done soon. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!


End file.
